Katara in Wonderland
by Wolf-of-Words
Summary: Katara has a very strange 'dream' one night...
1. Dreams

Well, I wrote this one night as it popped into my head so...Enjoy! -;

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last AirBender._ And I never will.

* * *

I guess dreams can take you by surprise.

It was a chilly night, one that needed both Momo's and Sakka's warmth in order not to freeze. Aang was on 'driving' duty- perched atop Appa's head- humming some song that was carried by the wind to the ears of his passengers. Below them was an endless expanse of blue, a sea of dark water. A full moon greeted Katara as she looked up.

As she soaked in her brother's warmth- and the salty scent of the ocean below- Katara was convinced that her world was perfect. She sighed out of happiness. Everything was perfect…

She finally drifted off to sleep to the sound of Aang's humming and her sleeping partners' steady breathing. Appa's occasional grunts only added to her lullaby.

Perhaps it was Aang's humming- the very thing that put her to sleep in the first place- that made her dream. Or maybe Momo's chirping nighttime sounds, or even Sakka's snoring- but that's just what she did. Dream.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's just the prolouge! I need some feedback before I can continue. (Hint Hint) Maybe some reveiws will get me motivated? I don't really have a plan for this fic, but I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks! 


	2. I'm Late!

Weee! I decided to update... Plus, I had a very good day today:) Not that you guys care, but I like telling people... Anyways, hope you like this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I still do not own, in case you were wondering.

* * *

_"The pleasure of a dream is that it's fantasy. If it came true, it never was a dream._

_-Full Metal Alchemist _

* * *

She was in a dress. A bright blue one, at that. You know the one; the kind that has white trim all across the bottom? Anyway, yeah, a dress.

Katara took a breath of air to fill her lungs, and slowly opened her eyes. A bright green world greeted her. Grass and flowers scattered everywhere; an array of yellow, red, green and purple. Huge trees with enormous brown trunks spread their branches outwards, beckoning Katara to pick their ripe fruit. But she resisted their call.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud, hoping someone would answer. As she suspected, no one did.

"And why am I in a dress…?" She looked down at her strange outfit. Where was the parka and furs she had on only moments before? Oh, well…

"Aang? Sakka? Uh…Momo?" Still, no one spoke a word. The grass in the field sighed as a breeze of wind blew past, as if to fill the vacancy of sound.

Katara was beginning to worry. Where was everyone? Why weren't they there? Where could they be?

_Ooookay,_ She thought to herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath yet again. _Calm down Katara, there must be a reasonable explanation…Um…I'm dreaming! Yeah, that's it. Somebody pinch me. Actually, that's a good idea…_

_Ouch! Okay, now when I open my eyes, I'll be safe riding on Appa's back…and…_

She opened her eyes slowly, careful not to damage her hopes. But, apparently, her 'dream' had different ideas. The bright world still lay before her, the same as ever. Katara let her arms flop to their sides, beaten out of her fantasy.

A sudden movement caught her eye. Black and white, it fanned its great ears and yawned loudly.

"Momo!" Katara yelled as she at last found a familiar face, "Thank goodness! I was beginning to think I was all alone!" She hugged the small creature. A pause. Then; "...You wouldn't happen to know where Aang and Sakka are, would you?"

But unfortunately, even if he had known, lemurs are not capable of speech. Not even the flying kind. All he could do was blink his big, innocent, green eyes up at her.

_I should have known…_Katara laughed inwardly at her own stupidity.

The girl sighed once again, but this time it was not out of happiness or contentment. No, this time it was one of exasperation, for she was getting disparate.

Momo scurried up to curl around Katara's neck—warm and happy in his world of candy and flowers. After all, ignorance _is_ bliss…

"Glad you're happy," She said dryly to her only friend. It was then she heard it. She quieted and listened.

Humming! Where had she heard it before? That's right! Aang had been humming that very same tune back in the real world! Katara looked hopefully over the slope to where the sound came from.

"Aang?" She called ever-so-hesitantly.

But she was not prepared for the sight that met her eyes.

A white rabbit- small and weak though he seemed- ran past at an incredible speed down a dirt path (She could've sworn that that path wasn't there a few moments ago).

What gave her a real scare was that it was dressed- Yes, you read right, DRESSED- in the same yellow- red combination of clothes that Aang wore. Even the ever-familiar blue tattoo ran down the rabbit's white furHead, arms, and feet.

She could even snatch a few words that the rabbit was saying. Wait. SAYING?

"…That…rabbit…is talking…And it's dressed in Aang's…clothes…" Katara managed to say through her bewilderment. Her companion merely blinked his great green eyes once again- as if this kind of thing happened everyday.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say; "Hello, Goodbye" I'm late! I'm Late!" The Aang-rabbit said- to himself apparently. Taking out a pocket watch and glancing at it, he hopped even faster, and out of Katara's view.

For a moment she just sat there, pondering over what she had just witnessed, until it finally sunk in.

"Wait mister rabbit-Aang…Thing! Please! Co-Come back!" She shouted after the animal, with Momo clambering after her.

* * *

Fun? I have to apologize for the lame puns, though... 

I might need help on who the cast should be, so if anyone has any ideas, I would be grateful! (I've already decided on the Cheshire cat and The Queen of Hearts)

Oh, and- PLZ REVEIW! IT KEEPS ME WRITING!


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

Sorry it took so long to update, I kindda went on a trip, and schoolwork caught up with me...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I worked on it a long time.

**Disclaimer:** No, Nine, Nada, I do not own.

* * *

"_The things I fear may all be imaginary; so what I fear most is my imagination."_

Quotes on Muted Faith

* * *

As fast as the rabbit was, He couldn't stay far ahead with a 15-year-old girl and a flying lemur chasing him. 

"Wait, Stop! Do you know how to get out of here, Mister rabbit-Aang?" Katara- still chasing the wascaly wabbit- shouted after the yellow-red-and-white-all-over creature.

"Stop following me! I don't know you! I'm very late already! I……What rhymes with 'you'?" He momentarily paused, letting the brunette get just a few feet from him, before taking off with a push from his powerful legs. "Um…Go ride a canoe? Borrow my shoe…?"

"….That was a horrible rhyme, mister rabbit…"

"I'm trying, all right?" Hop. Hop. "Oh, here's my stop…"

"Just give the rhyming up already!"

Suddenly, the rabbit turned a corner in the narrow dirt path, hidden by another slope, and disappeared.

"Huh?" Katara looked left, right, and left again, but could not find hide or hare- err- HAIR of the rabbit-Aang.

A blur of black and white jumped to the ground and ran to a bush just out of eyesight from where she was standing.

"Momo? What is it?" Katara asked the lemur, who was currently jumping from excitement at his discovery. She pushed the shrub's resisting limbs to reveal- Surprise, surprise- a rabbit hole.

And it was just big enough for a 15-year-old girl and her flying lemur. It didn't look deep, but then again, looks can be deceiving….

Momo started making chirping noises, urging Katara on to the dark unknown.

"Is this where that weird talking rabbit went?" The lemur chirped louder in response.

"Alright, alright! But what ever happens, it's your fault." Katara said impatiently, pointing at the hopping lemur. She took one last deep breath, breathing in the scent of the flower and trees, steadying her shaking legs. Momo shivered in anticipation.

"Let's hope this is an exit."

Katara began crawling down the hole, little by little, with Momo following close behind.

"Well this isn't too bad," She said, voice echoing through the dark hole.

The rabbit Hole went straight for a while, and suddenly dipped down to a deep hole. So suddenly, she didn't have the time to stop, and fell straight through.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!"

Momo, however, stayed a minuscule dot before the drop, staring down at his fading friend.

* * *

Hah! You will have to wait until next chapter to find out what happens! Oooo yah... THIS was the chapter I had to apoligize for the stupid puns. 

I know, I'm evil. Sorry it's so short, though. I'll try to make the next one longer... It will take me a while to update the next chapter, though...

HA-AH! Next chappie, Katara will be in Wonderland! MWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-cough- Um, Sorry...

(And cast suggustions are still welcome)


End file.
